kings and queens
by star the rebel
Summary: God and Goddess au. Ezra Bridger and his sister, Jinx, team up with an unlikely ally to save their homeland, the siblings must trust one another in the new realm, the human realm. *currently being rewritten due to me having a new style of writing and also I can't find the original documents*
1. jinx

**Note: this is a rewrite of the original chapter one, so don't confuse it with the original, please. They are both very different, and trust me, this version is much better than the original chapter ones.**

Ezra Bridger stared at his little sister. He was currently helping to babysitter her for their actual babysitter, Sabine Wren, who had gone out to grab some stuff for the kids to eat.

Ezra really hoped that it would be something tasty, that they could all enjoy. If they were super lucky, it might even by chocolate!

The two of them didn't actually need to eat, but it was still nice to.

Ezra's little sister, Jinx waddled up to him. She was only three, but she could already walk. Ezra let out a small giggle and grabbed her hands gently.

The young boy had dark, raven blue hair and piercing dark blue eyes, slightly tan skin and a small but delicate posture.

He laughed at his sister, who was trying to chase a butterfly. Jinx, according to the queen of Gods, Hera, had displayed the ability to become a great new god, a nature god at that.

She had dark, garnet red hair, with blue eyes that went lighter as they travelled up. She had been born an albino, so her skin was almost white. As of current moment, both Bridger children wore matching out fits out, dark grey jeans, a blue top and a leather jacket.

Jinx had insisted that they wore matching outfits, and nobody argued with someone who knew how to scream and cry their way to success.

"So, Hera judged whether she'll be a god or not?"

Ezra looked up to see Maul, the god of all that were once evil. Ezra, being fourteen, viewed him more as a psychiatrist than a god, since he had never actually shown either child his powers.

The Bridger boy nodded his head, smiling whilst he did so.

"Good. She is a really cute kid, so it would be a disappointment if she didn't end up being one…" Maul said, his voice rid of the usual venom that it held in it.

Ezra felt pride surging up within him, happy that he had heard someone like Maul making such a nice comment about his little sister, the person that mattered the most to him in the world.

"Yeah. Hera thinks that she might be a nature goddess, but she could be wrong. She doesn't know, but it is still very possible so, yeah," Ezra said, not taking his eyes of his sister, who had begin to start to fly after the butterfly, which still alluded her grasp.

The young Bridger rose up from where he was sitting, gently holding onto his sister so that she didn't fall down and hurt herself, which, knowing her, she would.

Maul chuckled slightly when the younger Bridger sibling managed to cup her hands around the butterfly, letting her powers drop as Ezra gently lifted her down.

It was amusing how close the two siblings were, thanks to their strong bond. They seemed inseparable.

"Interesting. I think that you will both be much more powerful when you are older, since you will have more practice, and considering how you both are now, at only fourteen and three, then I have no doubt that with a little practice, you will be almost as powerful as the king and queen!" Maul said, raising his arms dramatically.

The man seemed slightly happy with himself, thanks to having gotten a laugh out of Ezra, and a confused look from Jinx, who had no idea what was going on, and seemed more interested in eating her own foot than laughing with her older brother.

Ezra giggled, and Maul chuckled as they watched the baby girl in front of them still trying to eat her own foot, which appeared to be seemingly tasty.

Ezra gently picked her up, removing the foot from her mouth. It wasn't like he didn't trust Sabine, but who knows what had been on the floor that his sister was most likely putting into her mouth.

He didn't want her to dye young, so it was probably a good idea to keep the young girl away from things like eating her own foot, which she may need later on in life.

"Well, that will certainly be a strange thing to bring up at someone's trillionth. I imagine that she won't be to happy to hear that sort of thing about her, particularly since she was only three back then," Maul said, smiling at the thought of being able to embarrass the Bridger girl when she was older.

Parents did it all the time, so why couldn't they? And, since the Bridger sibling's parents were gone and never coming back, Maul, Sabine and the rest if the people that helped out with the siblings were like parents to the two children, who could barely even remember their own parents.

Ezra nodded at Maul, still thinking about that. It would be slightly funny to think about it, especially because he could just tease her about it all the time.

Ezra chuckled as he closed his eyes, still thinking about the future. What would it be like?

 **I still remember the days where I could barely even write one hundred words, that was so long ago. Now I struggle when I want to write three thousand.**

 **I hope that you liked this rewrite, I prefer it over the original and I am going to be doing it for most of the chapters, because of how much my writing has changed. I'll also be making them longer, so feel free to go read them once they are done.**

 **I'm keeping to a once a week update schedule, and I usually will update on the weekends, just so you know. This story is (out of six) about the forth one on my list, but it has shorter chapters so I may consider moving it up the list slightly.**


	2. 12 years old

**Another rewrite! Here we go!**

Ezra Bridger was, and still is, the oldest of two Bridger children. His younger sister, Jinx, was about twelve years old, whilst Ezra was about twenty three.

The older Bridger was supposed to be watching his sister, because apparently 'she wasn't old enough to stay in a kingdom by herself.'

The young Bridger boy didn't really mind, even though he would never admit it. He loved his sister and was more than happy to be able to spend time with her.

Ezra cast a small glance at Jinx, who was playing with her pet vampire rabbit, Bunnicula. Bunnicula would always keep his sister happy whenever he couldn't.

Ezra stood up and moved towards his sister, who was still playing with the same little butterfly that she had been playing with since a child.

"Hey Jinx, whatcha doing?" Ezra asked, addressing his little sister who turned to face him, a large smile lighting up her face.

"I'm playing with Flutter. He is very fun to play with, but he couldn't replace you or Bunnicula," Jinx replied, not taking her eyes off of the butterfly, even though her smile did get larger.

Hera, the Queen of Gods had recently come to the conclusion that Jinx was definitely one with nature, and that she would make a pretty good Goddess.

Ezra couldn't have agreed more. She loved nature, and tried to spend ever second that she could in it. Hera was more than right about that.

Hera was a lovely person, and she was married to Kannan, who was the King of the Gods. Kannan was also very nice, particularly to the two young Bridger siblings.

Although a normal Earthling* may have thought that an eleven year gap would cause the two siblings to be a little bit distant. But, in god years, it was more than just close, considering the fact that they lived to be thousands of trillions of years old.

It was quiet in the area that surrounded the platform that the two siblings sat on, minus the minuet hum of the spray can that told them both that Sabine wasn't that far away.

Sure enough, she appeared only moments later, her smile big on her face as she chuckled at her favourite pair of siblings.

"Hey there, if it isn't the Bridger siblings! What are you two doing out here, can't be having fun without me, can you?" Sabine said, chuckling at Ezra and Jinx.

Jinx giggled a little, happy. She was almost a teenager, and Sabine was like a big sister to her (she was even very annoying at times, when she needed to be, or just wanted to be,) and Jinx loved her like one.

"Well, I've got to babysit someone, and we thought that we would do it out here. Have you come to join us, Sabine the almighty?" Ezra joked, waving his arms around in the air.

The young Bridger smiled, his smile almost reaching his ears in a grin that was almost to large for his face.

Although he did have a proper God form, like every other god, Ezra still preferred to just be an a human form. It was the one that he was born into, so he kept it.

Ezra fingered the small shard of blue crystal around his neck. It kept him distracted for a couple minutes. The crystal necklace belonged to the circle of Ametheria, the council of the Gods. Only the Gods were allowed shards, it was to help them when they were younger and need to learn to control their powers.

Jinx didn't currently own one, but she got on just fine without it. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at her distracted brother.

She gently snapped her fingers in front of him, smiling when he started to pay attention to her. she smiled, happy that her brother was giving her much needed attention.

"So, when did Hera say that you could get to start to rule?" Sabine asked, sitting down next to her little brother and sister, (well, they were her brother and sister in her eyes, no matter what biology said) and smiling.

Jinx smiled back up at her, happy that she was already getting questions about her life. She seemed happy and content now.

"Well, she says that once I learn how to properly learn how to control my powers, then I can start. It may not be for a couple hundred years, but hey, I will get there eventually. I mean, every God will get there eventually, and they will make mistakes," Jinx said, her blue eyes twinkling.

Sabine nodded her head, her curiosity satisfied. She smiled at her friends, her happiness radiating over both of the Bridger siblings.

The two siblings shared a knowing glance, a happy glance. They knew Sabine, and they knew that they loved her like their own sister.

She was probably the closest thing that they would ever have to one, now that they knew that their parents Mira and Ephraim were dead.

Mira and Ephraim had gone out a long time ago to find some magical things, leaving their children in the hands of Sabine, Kannan and Hera.

Of course, they probably hadn't known what they were getting into and had gotten every intention of coming back….but they never did.

No one knew where they had gone, but hopefully they were in a better place. The Bridger parents weren't proper Gods or Goddesses, but their children were.

Ezra still held them in his heart as he watched over his sister. He loved his sister more than anything.

 _I love my sister more than anything in this life I will choose her happiness over mine every time. Jinx. Is the best thing in my life…._ Ezra thought, smiling to himself.

It would be a long road ahead for both siblings, but so long as they stuck together, they would be fine.

Ezra cast a last glance at Jinx, who returned it. They certainly were siblings.

 **Hello again! Just so you know, if this had any mistakes in it, I'm sorry. This was written at 3 am after five all-nighters in a row.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter rewrite. I liked it better than the original, so yeah!**


	3. character list

**Happy Easter to you all. I wrote this yesterday but forgot to post anyway I thought of a meet the character thing so here it is. And I will update later**

Name: Ezra 'magic' Bridger

Power: Magic

Shard: very deep blue that controls all light magic

Wears: an orange suit (like the one he wears in SWR)

Name: Jinx 'nature' Bridger

Power: uses all the forces of nature

Shard: white with a light blue streak in it

Wears: v-neck top made of fire, jeans made of wind and water, shoes made of ice, gloves made of earth and rocks, grown

Name: Hera

Power: healing and peace

Shard: soft green

Wears: a dress made of green silk with crown made of pure gold

Name: Kanan

Power: controller of all magic

Shard: dark green

Wears: a pair of black pants with a green top and crown like Hera's

`Name: maul

Power: controls all evil has-beens

Shard: black sith a crack through side

Wears: black jeans and shirt, red cape

name: Emporer sheev palpitine

power: able to use the powers of others for the own purposes

shard: steal all of the other kingdoms

wears: a black cape and robe

 **That is all for now I will update this when a knew character comes. I will update cause I can't do cycling without my phone and it just died so I have lots of f** **Happy Easter to you all. I wrote this yesterday but forgot to post anyway I thought of a meet the character thing so here it is. And I will update later**


	4. the letter

Happy **Easter to America hope your Easter will be as good as the Australian Easter any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And guess what star wars season four will have 15 episodes and will be the last season ever! The trailer link is on the internet just type in 'star wars rebels season 4' and go to videos**

Fiddling with a shard that he around his neck, ezra watched as the long corridors became smaller and smaller as he walked closer to a wall that had painting on it. Stopping just in front if it. The large canvas was painted with two children that looked as if they were having emence fun playing together. He loved the younger boy and girl and all the paintings of the around the castle. It always had a little charm that spiked him up all the time. As soon as he heard the pattering of foot on the floor he snapped out his trance. A messenger, out of breath held up a message to him and what it said made him feel light headed

 **Okay, sorry for the wait but I was busy. I had this ready but last night I had to go to Matilda the musical with my family. And I probably will not update for a little while after this cause I am working on a Collab story with mbavf1 and we are working on it all lot. If you want to read it then you may want to watch the my babysitters a vampire TV show. It is a crossover though.**


	5. emergency in ezras kingdom

**I am so sorry it took so long. I have been…. distracted by other things but I did a nice long chapter for all of you that are supporting this story.**

After reading the letter several times, Ezra was sure that something was wrong.

Dear Ezra,

How long has it been since we saw each other? To long I think. I need to tell that all the kingdoms are in danger. We need to evacuate them immediately. Why? A few days the kingdom of servants, Vader's kingdom was destroyed and the jewel was gone. I fear for the worst. Please, please stay safe and don't get into any trouble with the man or men behind this operation. We may even lose the earth if we are not careful,

Your loving sister, jinx

Finally, he decided to do what the letter said. But as soon as he stepped out something was wrong, because it was the kingdom of light and happy magic, usually people didn't run around terrified but the giant fires. "extinguetur ignis" he yelled as the fire went out, satisfied when there was no flame. But out of the black charcoal road a dark figure on horseback. "ut ab…." He said before a jolt of pain hit him in the chest and almost burst in to flames, as a normal person would have. Thank goodness that he was a god then. Ezra watched his people scream for him to run and get out of there. Clenching his fist, he ran out to the stable to see how the horses were. Jumping on lightning bolt, his horse he rode out the door. Grabbing the deep blue gem from around his neck he road down the path and out the way to the kingdom of all nature, were Ezra could find jinx.  _ In another kingdom, far away "honey we can't keep delaying like this, you know that he is out for revenge and won't stop to we get it. Please help me do something about it. I can't do this alone and I know you want to help, please" asked the woman, her beautiful green gown flowing around her as she spoke. Her name was her Hera and she was a goddess of healing and peace. Her husband, Kanan was staring out the window. He had the power to make magic and preferred to keep it all even, so that the 4 magic gods would be at peace with each other and not fight. "Hera you know I would in fact I can't think of something that I would like to do more than banish him. But I just don't know what to do." He said in one breath, before looking at his wife to see what she would do about what he had just said to her. Kanan knew that hear tried to keep her emotions at bay, but with the lose of 2 kingdoms already it would be hard to. "Kanan…. what about those 2 kids. What were their names again, ah yes jinx and Ezra? Many do not know it but Ezra escape the down fall of his kingdom. They could save us, just please give them a chance. And you'll be surprised at what they can do." She said in a quiet and calming voice, but what Kanan responded with was a tone that she hated. "NO WAY HERA. I AM SORRY BUT I JUST CAN'T PUT MORE LIVES AT RISK AND THERE IS ANOTHER REASON I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS," Kanan said before deciding that it was time to tell his wife something he had never told anyone else before. "hear…. The empower killed my family and I just…" neither had time to react to the explosion that happened behind them. **Okay so that's a wrap please enjoy** **Facts about this story:** **The spells are all in Latin, just look them up.** **The idea for the character jinx was inspired by a bird that likes to land on the lawn out the back that is very caring about protecting the figs from our tree in its mouth.** **I'm stuck on other god ideas and would loves to hear them from anyone.** **I view this story as series. The small chapters are just episodes and long chapters are the parts that are long and slightly tiring.** **One other thing, this chapter is dedicated to fossilqueen1984, if you were not here to support this story I think I say that it would be done already. So, thank you so much.** **?**


	6. jinx's kingdom

**Well here is chapter 6 please enjoy it, I try to make them if possible but I have this thing where I can think it all up but putting into words is what I just can't do.**

 **Fossilqueen1984: thank you. Don't worry he will save his kingdom soon enough, like people say things have got to get worse before they get better. I try to be dedicated to things and again thank you. Yes, and Kanan does know something a lot of other people do not know. And no, I have no idea where this is going so your ideas would be very appreciated.**

Flashback to 78t

The young god watched his mother as she pulled up the bed covers. She smiled at him. Her name was depa, but she was his mother and he preferred to call him mum. She started to sing an old nursery rhyme when a guard burst through. "milady there are intruders in the wing and I fear they may be bad gods" depa left her sons side as she followed the guard out the room. The young boy, called calub followed her out as she walked out the door. Eventually they got to the wing, and what they saw was not pretty. Body's where strewn all over the floor, in the middle of the room was a man, what he was was something that he recognised…. a necromancer. Depa barely had time to scream as a jolt of lightning hit her and caused her to fall to the floor. More and more bolts hit her and finally she collapsed. "Caleb…. run please, RUN." She screamed as the man stabbed her with a knife. Following what his mother said he ran and ran.

Present day.

"…eventually he ran away, to who knows where but looks like he wants to make a comeback." Kanan had been talking about what had happened to his mother for the past 2 hours. "honey I am telling I have read that prophecy. It says that 2 children must protect us, I think. Here I know what it says:

When dark forces threaten thy,

All must come together or die,

2 not 1, both the children of the sun

Understand this riddle may thee

But only two not three:

Doors in the floor, moles by the score, _ forever more" Kanan looked at his wife as if she was crazy. "what was that. And why was there a blank space on it, Hera I love you but seriously none of that made sense." Hera just looked at the crystal ball in her hands. She watched as it got brighter and brighter

Bunnicula sawed through the air, a little in front of his owner, jinx. "bun, bun bunnicula." He said pointing to the ground, where a single figure road. Flying down jinx saw that It was none other than Ezra, her older brother. Using the power of air, she swooped down to be in front of him and caused his horse to rear up in shock. "what was that for? I could have fallen off and hurt myself." Jinx giggled in reply. "so, what brings you to these part ez? I don't think that you are hear for a visit." Ezra nodded and explained while he was there. A loud explosion behind them startled both kids. Jinx whirled round to find a lot of fire where her own kingdom was. Her eyes widened with fear and she started to run towards it. Worried about his younger sister Ezra ran towards it as well and bunnicula soon followed as he had sense that his owner was troubled and full of fear. As jinx ran in all she saw was body's and body's and no live people. She turned to a small house and began her work to try and revive the people that had clearly died. After what felt like forever a man started coughing. Jinx ran over to. "sir do you know what happened?" she asked him, helping sit up so that he could tell. "the necromancer was here. He killed everyone and fled but put a spell so they could not be raised from the dead, please miss flee." Suddenly the man's head dropped dead. Ezra ran through the gates just as jinx walked away from the house. Seeing her face, he immediately knew what had happened. Jumping off his horse he gave her a tight hug and smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. "I guess we are alone now."

 **Thanks, and that is a wrap.**

 **Facts:**

 **Doors in the floor, moles by the score, _ forever more is an actual riddle the missing word is Val mudrap, from my babysitters a vampire**

 **the characteristics of bunnicula are from my dog beau (pronounced bo)**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is the possibly longest chapter I have done. Chapter 7. I shall update less because of school.**

Jinx had been quiet for 4 hours straight and Ezra did not like it at all. He had never heard her so quiet and it was getting on his nerves. "jinx please talk to me I need you to talk to me" jinx looked up at her brother, who had a look of absolute worry on his face. Taking a long breath, she clears her throat for what she was about to say. "Ezra how did you know to come to my kingdom?" she asked, which earned her a confused look. "you sent me letter to say that we need to evacuate the kingdoms, didn't you?" he replayed as his sister pulled her horse over, so he did the same. "yes, I did send you a letter but I said to protect the kingdoms, and this is getting onto what I was thinking about. You know how I make wind for the weather kingdom? Well do you know how long that chain is? Every kingdom depends on all the others and If one goes down then it effects an extensive line of others. This guy obviously knew what he was doing to be able rob several kingdoms of there crystals." Ezra took in what she had said. He had to admit that jinx was quiet right.

The blinding white light that was coming from heras ball did not mean that they were going to die. In fact, it meant the opposite, as it was a seer's ball given to hera by a very old friend. It also meant that they were going to have some new saviours. "guess you do not have a choice if someone is to save us or not" hera said to Kanan as the ball's light died down significantly. "maybe, but we can still help them in way, right? They are so young to be saving the world. You know that it would be devastating to lose one of our magic elements and our only nature element." Kanan said in reply, as Hera sighed. "yes, I know but you were only 16 when we met and saved the world for the first time, and neither of our parent were there to help us, okay Kanan? I know we can not lose any more elements but we should trust them. There are chains if we do not supple things for other chains then we can lose entire populations. This could be the chance to free ourselves of this worry." Hera admitted.

Jinx smiled as they reached one of her favorite kingdoms, protection and painting, Sabines kingdom. They needed her to come with them to ensure safety to all the kingdoms. Her art works were a big contributor to the happiness that was created over the world. Bunnicula flapped his wings in delight and did his signature move that he loved to show off. The protectiveness that sabine could offer using her shard. Galloping into the large kingdom that had been around longer that they had, because sabine was 4t older than them. Ezra smiled at the sight of the old kingdom that they had both been to and made many memories at. As they walked the streets people started to come out of there homes, as neither God had been there in a long time. Finally reaching the grand palace itself, they both smiled. Sabine had always been a good 'babysitter' and they had made a lot of memories in this castle. Jinx looked at her brother. She remembered the story that sabine used to tell them about how they got here. a baby had been left in a forest, when their parents had gone off to collect firewood, and had unexpectedly got eaten alive by wolves. The young boy had taken care of the baby, who was his sister, but then one day a young goddess named hera came down and gave them both a strange new ability, because they were her God children. Her old friend was a mortal named Mira, who had saved her life once upon a time and they had been friends ever since. Carefully placing the horses outside they headed on in. sabine sat on her throne as ever, but something was wrong. Her eyes were blank and she wore no shard. Her lips were thin and in a cruel smile. "sabine?" Ezra asked her, tilting his head ever so slightly. Suddenly a man stepped out from behind the chair. "I am afraid that you little friend sabine are not here, but no matter I am." He said to the 2 siblings.

"hera there is danger and you know it. We must do something, please. You know as well as I do that this is our fault if we had not interfered all those years ago this would have never have happened and everyone would be safe. If only we had locked him away." Kanan said to his wife who was looking very worried about the 2 children. She, like him, had sensed the darkness that clouded the 2 siblings like a cloak. "yes, I know there is danger and there is nothing we can do about it. You know very well that he will come for us to. And we were not able to lock him up. It was to hard and will still tried, okay. It will be fine." She said trying not to express to much worry on her face, but as she looked up she did not bother to hide it. They both knew that it was all over. They had done as much as they can but it would not matter. They were dead men, or woman.

 **Thank you for staying with me on this. Just so you know: this will be the last Kanan and hera chapter, I will update on the 22** **nd** **of September at around 7:00 pm Australian time, so I think that it is 7:00 am in America, not sure.**


	8. ashoka

**Wow, what a weekend. I was meant to right this on the 9** **th** **and 10** **th** **but ended up righting it on the 11** **th** **. Anyway, I hope this chapter is okay, even if it is early. It is kind of short, sorry I was rushed at getting it done**

Ezra was not quite sure what happened next, whether they just divide out the way or they got caught. Either way, he and his sister both got quite hurt, but both escaped with there lives. But they were not so lucky about one other area. Their shards. It was the first thing that the emperor went for after he revealed himself. But jinx had snagged a book on the way out as well as some sangers to eat. They had escaped by running through the castle that they both knew so well. The emperor, however was not so lucky. He did not spend a lot of his life in this castle like they had, when sabine had babysat them. They had run into the kitchens (where jinx had got all the food they now had) and the book. There was also a letter inside the book that jinx had read out loud when they were well out of the kingdom.

Dear Ashoka,

It is having been a long time since we have seen each other, has it not? Anyway, I fear that once again the empire has returned. Unlike a long time ago I fear that we will not be able to stop them or even just him. Please hide yourself so that we have at least one shard safe.

Thank your old friend, Kanan and hera.

"we need to find Ashoka." The siblings said at the same time. Both were still nervous about what happened and neither wanted to talk about it. "I think we do so that we have one other ally, but how can we find her or him? And what if they don't want to help us. What then? "Ezra said in one breath. Jinx sighed. "I do not know but we have to try. If plan A doesn't work we still have 25 more letters of the alphabet. So, I think it shall be all right for now" jinx said, using a quote to help her brother feel more comfortable. Because they were talking neither of them noticed the green smoke that appeared from the ground or the fact that a strange woman with horns on her head emerged. "yes, you should listen to your sister Ezra, she is right. You can always have more than one plan." By now she had caught both kids attention as they stared at her. "you're a togrota aren't you. I have read about these sought of things. And how did you know my brothers name or that I was his sister?" jinx asked, curious about this strange creature had appeared from nowhere and has randomly told Ezra to listen to jinx. "yes, I am a togrota jinx, and I knew your mother very well. I was friends with her and Hera. I was very lucky when Hera decided to take you all in. I did like you both a lot. My name is Ashoka. You found the letter that was address to me but never came. Would you like my help?" jinx was absolutely amazed at how much Ashoka knew about the both. Careful about what she did, both Ezra and jinx nodded to say yes, they did want to have Ashoka as an ally, as soon as they did a little test to make sure it wat really Ashoka.

 **Next chapter released: 1 October or earlier.**

 **Did I spell Ashoka, right? Also, a sanger is a sausage. Anyway, see you soon, I should update early than first of October because it is through the school holidays (yay!) but since it is starting to become spring and there is better weather for going out I might do less updates.**


	9. dreams

**Hi guys, so I know I am well over due, but I am having some trouble writing a new chapter, due to not being able to find the one on the chapter I did a little while ago. This is just a quick chapter, with a little dream/flashback. If you would like to know where I got it from, please read the bottom.**

It was night. Ezra was having trouble sleeping, but jinx was not. Maybe she is dreaming, he thought to himself. Waving his hand over jinx Ezra entered his sisters dream.

It was a sunny morning for us and the birds were tweeting, the dead were singing, not literally but they sounded quite happy. "miss Hadley? Are you awake?" the knock of my parents butler came sharp and quickly. I really didn't like using my birth name because after being called the name that I was called for the last 15years I don't really don't know when people are call me or someone else. In a way, my brother is lucky but unlucky. Since I am going to be the new 'lady of the dead' sooner or later I can raise them. I have been talking to my old 'parents' and I realise that they did know about my powers, just out of respect for my parents didn't tell me. I can respect that. It was my parents wishes. I also found out that all the couples us elements were given to could not have babies themselves and they also accidentally discovered this place. Getting up I got out of the boring black and purple pj's and into a even more boring black dress and cloak. As soon as I was dressed the maid, Helena came in and did my hair in simple braid. Once this was done I walked down the stairs and placed my air in this machine that imprinted a timetable on my wrist. First up, breakfast. For a full hour! At least I didn't have to eat with everyone when I was with my foster parents. At least after breakfast I have 30 minutes free time. That will help see what my foster parents and foster sister are doing. By the time I get down the stairs everyone is already there. The water elements are wearing a long light blue dress, or for the lord of the water elements a light blue suite and tie. The air elements are also wearing dresses and suites, only theirs are white. The fire elements however mess up the whole 'dress pattern' they are wearing a pair of black pair of pants and a shirt, with a jacket with no zips or buttons, with a flame pattern. The nature elements are wearing black stockings with a pair of dark green shorts and a light green shirt. All the men wear a cloak, except for my brother. all of us are wearing a crown, but the 'kid elements' (aka us) wear a small crown with the colour of our element in the jewel in the middle. I sit down next to my brother and my 'dad'. Unlike my 'mum' dad is actually fun. We talk and eat and then my first friend's mum decides to make an announcement. "hello everyone, it is great to see you again, as we have not seen you since you were babies. We know you may need a little…adjusting to your new home but we have worked out that once a day you can go down to earth to visit for 3 hours maximum. Dismissed!" with that all of our parents and max leave the room and we have time to talk before training. "wow guys. Who knew meeting our parents would be so hard? They have so many expectations." One of my other friends says. We all agree. "well I am going to go to the volcanos, anyone want to come?" 2 of them decide to go, leaving my first friend and I. " I was gonna spy on amanda and my old foster parents, you can come if you want to but I suppose you have got other stuff to do." I tell her. in reply she says "sure, I would love to come, otherwise I would have to study elemental history otherwise-and I really really hate history. At school we had to learn it and the teacher was sooo boring that I almost died." She hangs her arms down and makes out a disgusted face. We then retreat to my room. "how difficult is it getting used to these new names. Like I mean I like Neptune, just not Neptine. It doesn't make sense at all." She rages out her eyes almost gleaming with anger. "I agree with you, I mean I like the name Hadley and all but I never imagined being called it. And as the groups leader, I guess that I need to show a little more responsibility with that kind of thing, you know?" she just shakes her head. I think she doesn't understand because she isn't the group leader, and she doesn't have so many responsibility's. never mind. We start to spy, first on amanda, she is really funny. Because I am not there she has to do her own homework and tests. At least this was fun now time for training.

Jinx and Ezra woke up at the same time. "do you know what this means?" ezra nodded. "we have to go down to….earth" he said whispering the last word.

 **Okay so the dream is from a book that I am writing with my friends. It is about us and the elements. To respect our privacy I have edited out our names. Anyway I need a new oc, so I am opening a new comp for oc's. the only thing is they must be human.**

 **Name:  
age:  
nationality:**

 **Skin tone:  
cloths:**

 **See you next time :)**


	10. earth

**So if this chapter has any sad or angry bits in it I am really sorry. I just had a chicken die in front of me by my dog and right now I want yell at him till I go mute.**

"I think that you are right ezra. We need to find out what is going on. This sorcerer is a necromancer. They all come from earth. I have read about it before." Ezra nods his head. "should we bring Ashoka? I mean I think we should because she may know her way around it. It would certainly help to have someone who knows where they are going." Jinx nods her head. The 2 of them both wake up Ashoka and tell her what is going on. She agrees. "if you would like, I know a way to get there quite quickly. Do either of you get portal sick?" both of them shook there heads and followed Ashoka on her horse. It was a quick journey to the portal, but a long drop down, they relized as they got closer and closer. "ready? We will all jump at the same time. Otherwise we will end up in different places. I am sure that I do not want to waste valuable time finding each other. Clear?" both siblings nod. And then they all jump

Jinx's pov

When I awake the world is all blurry. My brother stands over me. He is wearing something completely different. That is when I realize I am all wet. A girl stands next to ezra and Ashoka holding an empty bucket. "sorry about that. Got worried you wouldn't wake. I am max. your brother says that your name is jinx. I am right? By the way are you okay? You look like you are hurt." I nod at the girl-max. max helps me up and then I notice that there is blood all over her shirt. I cannot help stare at it. "sorry about the blood. My dog almost killed a chicken and I had to put the poor thing out of its misery. I was about to clean up and stuff but I found you guys." I blink at her the last couple of sentances are unnecessary. "where are we?" I ask her. " a place called asia. Why? You should know where you are." I don't answer her. Mostly cause I don't know what to say. Then I realize that we are here. On earth itself.

 **Thank you to random guest by the way. Is anyone else exited for Halloween? I am really exited, but here in Australia we are not as celebrative of it as America and other countries. I really need to give my chook a proper commemoration so you don't have to read the next bit but ii am writing it anyway.**

 **To cocky,**

 **Protector of all you sisters and 2 brothers, I am sorry that the dog got you, trust me I think he is regreting it,**

 **Rest in peace**


	11. asia (quod pulchom est)

**Okay, I am so sorry for the wait I have just had no inspiration to write. I finished an imagination today so I was so happy this came out.**

Max was really nice to the 2 siblings and Ashoka. They had released that Asia, in spell terms was 'quod pulchrum est', max had told them both that in a language called Latin, that meant the beautiful one. She also told them the names of the other continents; America, Australia, Europe, Africa and Antarctica. They translated these into; et adhæsit uni-sursum, minimus, primus, et pauperiores, and fridgidus in Unum. Ashoka had previously told them that each place held a key, and that if they managed to get all of them they could defeat the enemy. They decided on the 31st of Octobris, (October) they would venture out to find quod pulchrum Est's key.

Ezra's pov A could tell max was nervous about us leaving. We were trying to be helpful, but she didn't know that. She just thought that we were going because we had to. We haven't told her about the god and goddess yet. Ashoka says that we can't trust humans but we aren't to sure. It took forever for us to say goodbye. Back home, we always said something before we left. But we couldn't get the words out. There was just nothing to say I guess. We attempted to find the key but honestly, we had no idea were to go. Jinx started to kick some rocks around. She looked on in the earth clothes that max gave her. Her blond hair waved about in the wind. I think she misses mum and dad. I knew them for a very short period of my life and use to tell her all about them. I think that she might need some help, because she hasn't spoken since we got here, about 2 months ago. Poor kid. That is when we all realise that we have just waked into the bush. We all walk out and head into an ally way. There is a strange staircase there. I watch as jinx starts to walk down it. "jinx wait" I call after not knowing what is down there. Ashoka follows us down as well. A young girl probably 14-15 is down there through knives at a photo. I get a closer look at it. There are 5 girls and they are all smiling. One has fire red hair, one has really blue eyes and hair. Another has a lightish grey and white eyes. There is one that has raven purple hair and purple eyes. The last one has green hair. I wonder who they are. "hey who are you? And who are they, in the picture?" I ask. The girl looks up. "I am the element of mastery. They are my enemies. Hadley, Jennifer, Penelope, maple and Esteria. Who are you?" I tell her our name s ask where the key is. "your looking for that key? Then you can have it. We don't want it. I can't believe how easy that was. I think it is going to be harder to get primus's key, though. **Sorry that it is so short. I would like to point out that this is starting to tie in with a book I helped write, elements of the earth. If you want to understand more about this story you can read it on amazon soon. I will try and update soon (as in 1-2 weeks)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my Star Wars Rebels fics, and please be nice about this chapter, I haven't written anything like this in a long time.**

Ezra grabbed his sister's hand, trying to pull her back from where she had almost fallen over, straight into the water. The young girl had almost fallen into the water, thanks to being pushed by some drunk guy who was way to impatient to look where he was going and watch out for the God.

This was one of the many things that Jinx hated about humans, they were so greedy. When she was comparing something to humans, she would use the chess analogy.

They saw themselves as the king, and everyone else around them was expendable. Not only did the young goddess realize that the king was the worst piece in the entire chess set, but it is the only one that has to die….

The young bridger shot a glance towards Ashoka, who was currently trying to enjoy herself with a small glass of one.

The tipsy woman suddenly looked over at Ezra and noticed Jinx, before hurrying over to the two to help them out.

"Well, finally. What on earth are you doing Ashoka?" Jinx asked, brushing herself off before rubbing her now sore wrists.

The trio were on their way to Europe, at some place called 'Eday' where they would find the next piece. The island itself was rather large, and didn't have much population, which would have made it a great place to hide something.

"Well, trying to enjoy myself, since we are probably going to take a while at this 'Eday,' if that woman was even correct which," Ashoka's voice dropped a few pitches, "Isn't probably very trustworthy, considering that she is a human, and probably has no idea what we are talking about, or the fact that you two are Gods that control every little thing possible,"

Jinx stole a glance at Ezra, who was nodding thoughtfully. Jinx smiled at the thought of whatever was going through her smarter, older, and more experienced brother's head.

It was clear that, between the two of them, Ezra was the better sibling. He was a boy, the fan favourite, he was smart, he had experience, he was responsible and he was older than Jinx, who was untrustable. She was reckless, did things without a moment's hesitation and didn't bother to understand any of the context behind anything.

In other words, the only reason anybody ever liked her was because of her amazing brother, and Jinx would admit that she was often very jealous of him (not out loud of course,) and, just like Ezra, Jinx was not originally a God, she had characteristics similar to a humans.

"Jinx, are you okay?" Ezra's voice cut through her, snapping the young female god out of her thoughts.

"yeah, just a little annoyed at someone, who may have just almost sent me falling into the ocean, so totally fine,"

Ezra rolled his eyes and Ashoka gave her a 'and who could that be?" glance.

"Look, I said that I was sorry, you probably just didn't hear it. Wait, of course you didn't, you're Jinx, so of course you didn't hear it. You never hear anything."

With that, Ashoka walked away, leaving a shock Jinx and Ezra in her wake. The younger bridger began to tear up as Ezra turned to his sister.

"Yeesh, I wonder what her problem is. Jinx, don't listen to Ashoka. She is being, well, she is being, well, with a lack of better word, a bitch,"

Ezra watched as his foul language got a small smile out of her, the young girl was at least smiling again, which was probably a good sign for the older male.

When she was upset, Jinx was hard to get to smile without some encouragement. The female was, well, a female and she sometimes proud of that, but she often found that it got in the way of her life. Though, she'd never want to be a stinky boy like Ezra was.

"Ezra, this is random, but what is it like to have a crush?" Ezra stared at his sister with a baffled look on his face, earning a small, but still a laugh, laugh from Jinx.

He was glad that she trusted him enough to ask him for help on something, even if it was completely and utterly random.

"Well, you are right, that is a very random question. I suppose that it is like when your heart goes all, like it just about hammers a tattoo against your chest and you feel like every little thing that you do is silly around the person that you have a crush on and you just want to kiss them all the time and, well yeah,"

Jinx smiled and looked at her brother, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Why though? I mean, you can ask me whatever that you want, but that is an extremely random question,"

"Because, because I have a crush on…..Ashoka,"

Ezra gasped, staring at his sister with wide eyes, who looked very sheepish, yet a little bit happy at the fact that she had managed to confide something within her brother.

"That means, that means that you are…" "gay, I know."

Ezra smiled at his sister, grabbing her hand and squeezing it ever so slightly.

"well, just know that I will be here to protect and help you no matter what, okay? I love you so much Jinx-y, and I never want to see you hurt or anything like that, I promise, okay? I love you so, so much,"

"You are my brother, you kinda have to, but I love you to….."

"I know, but you should really tell her how you feel, I mean you two are only a couple or years apart, eight or nine I think, so you guys could end up together without it being pephodille or whatever that word is… I guess that what I am saying is that you should totally go for it Jinx.."

Jinx smiled at her brother, knowing that he was there to support her no matter what. After all, what were brothers for?

"thanks Ez, I'll keep it in mind. Oh and by the way, did you know that Hera and Kannan are about four hundred years apart, give or take?"

Ezra let out a small laugh as he looked at his sister, who was now smiling from ear to ear, the happier young girl was also laughing. Back home at SWR, as the young teenagers often called their home dimension, love didn't matter about age, gender, a race, or any other stupid thing that humans, well some humans judged it on.

"You know, I think that this calls for some kind of song, what do you think? I'll let you choose and you can do it by yourself if you want," Ezra suggested, and Jinx nodded her head, telling her older brother that she wanted to do this by herself

"yeah, I think that I would like that. I mean, it would cheer me up a little and anything that cheers Jinx and Ezra bridger, the Bridger siblings up is awesome! I mean, if it makes you happy, then why not, huh? It only makes so much sense to some people…."

" _This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,_

 _The lost, the broke, the defeated,_

 _A song for the heartsick, for all the standbys,_

 _Living life in a shadow of a goodbye,_

 _Do you remember when we learned how to fly?_ _  
_ _We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side._ _  
_ _You're stuck on the ground,_ _  
_ _Got lost, can't be found._ _  
_ _Just remember that you're still alive._ __

 _I'll carry you home._ _  
_ _No, you're not alone._ _  
_ _Keep marching on,_ _  
_ _This is worth fighting for,_ _  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars._ __

 _You've had enough,_ _  
_ _But just don't give up._ _  
_ _Stick to your guns,_ _  
_ _You are worth fighting for._ _  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars._ _  
_ _Keep marching on._ __

 _This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters,_ _  
_ _The young, the innocent, and righteous._ _  
_ _We've got a little room to grow._ _  
_ _Better days are near,_ _  
_ _Hope is so much stronger than fear._ __

 _So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall._ _  
_ _We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all._ _  
_ _You can light up the dark,_ _  
_ _There's a fire in your heart,_ _  
_ _Burning brighter than ever before._ __

 _I'll carry you home._ _  
_ _No, you're not alone._ _  
_ _Keep marching on,_ _  
_ _This is worth fighting for,_ _  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars._ __

 _You've had enough,_ _  
_ _But just don't give up._ _  
_ _Stick to your guns,_ _  
_ _You are worth fighting for._ _  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars._ _  
_ _Keep marching on._ __

 _On and on, like we're living on a broken record._ _  
_ _Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker._ _  
_ _Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,_ _  
_ _Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"_ __

 _They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief._ _  
_ _They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet._ _  
_ _Left, right, left, right,_ _  
_ _Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat._ __

 _This could be the last chance you have to fly._ _  
_ _Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?_ _  
_ _Man, you had it all when you were just a kid._ _  
_ _Do you even remember who you were back then?_ __

 _What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?_ _  
_ _What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?_ _  
_ _Don't stop, march on._ __

 _I'll carry you home._ _  
_ _No, you're not alone._ _  
_ _Keep marching on,_ _  
_ _This is worth fighting for,_ _  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars._ __

 _You've had enough,_ _  
_ _But just don't give up._ _  
_ _Stick to your guns,_ _  
_ _You are worth fighting for._ _  
_ _You know we've all got battle scars._ _  
_ _Keep marching on._ __

 _Keep marching on."_

Jinx smiled, finishing her lullaby, barely noticing as Ashoka walked up to her and put her hand on the younger female's shoulder.

"Look, Jinx, I'm sorry about earlier, wine does silly things to your brain and I am so sorry, but I just wanted you two to know that we are here, and awesome song by the way,"

Ashoka smiled and turned to Ezra, who smiled back at her and tossed her a small, but almost cheeky glance as he watched Ashoka pull Jinx into a slight hug, watching as his little sister's eyes widened slightly as Ashoka pulled her tightly into the hug, before the young woman hugged her back.

Ezra watched as his little sister watched Ashoka walk away, waiting until the older woman was out of view before giving a giant punch into the air, smiling from ear to ear in happiness.

"you know, I think that for now, I just want to remain friends with her. That way I can get to know her a bit more, okay? I mean I love you and I think that your advice is great, but for now I would just like to remain friends before I tell her how I feel about her, because Ashoka is a wonderful friend and I might ruin it by telling her, and I think that by now you know what I mean, right, ez?"

Ezra nodded, staring straight at his baffled sister who suddenly, without any warning what-so-ever, gave him a diving hug, causing him to topple backwards onto the cold, hard wood of the floor of the ferry, ship thing that they were currently on.

Jinx and Ezra both smiled as they heard the next words that the announcer said over the radio thing attached to the sides of the ship.

Ezra slightly pulled his sister into a cross between a cuddle and a hug, the two of them more than excited at the fact that the next piece of their quest was almost complete, meaning that sooner rather than later, they would return home and be able to re-commune with every friend and 'family member that they had.

"And now folks, to the front of our wonderful little ship, you will see the large, but scarcely populated island of Eday, meaning that we have successfully arrived at out destination.

 **So, so, sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with a next generation gravity falls project, and I have had barely anytime to update this. I'll try and get a couple more chapters in, but school is really annoying and gets in the way of my story updating.**

 ***Looks at the word count of chapter* at over two thousand words, I hope that this makes up for ever single time that I haven't updated over the last couple of months (!)**

 **The song is 'Battle Scars by Paradise fears'**

 **I'm also official a teen (well, I was a couple of months ago, but..) so I've kinda got a lot of stuff going on without having to update my story** **?** **and by putting a swear in my story without a censor, I feel so rebellious** **?** **won't do it ever again, I promise.**

 **I'm sorry if the crush thing doesn't reflect something that happened to you, but I got my first crush on a girl that goes to school with me a couple of months ago, and that is kinda what it felt like for me, so *fist bumps Jinx* girls forever!**

 **If you want to support me, or like GF or SVTFOE, come say high to me on deviantart, I'm estelariatherebel, just put deviantart dot com after it and you should be able to find me. I don't post much SWR stuff there, (never have, actually) but, Support=happy star, happy star=more updates.**


	13. Eday

When the boat finally did reach land, Ashoka, Ezra and Jinx were the first few people to get off the boat once they reached Eday.

It was the second continent on their list, and they were all determined to make it there and back, so that they could get to 'America.'

Ezra had read somewhere that Eday was where the next key was, so they had decided to check it out next. It was a small island, so it shouldn't be that big of a problem to find it. Thankfully, it wasn't that hard. Especially when the tour guide literally points it out on a tour through one of the caves.

The trio paused before it, wondering what to do. The alcohol that Ashoka had drunk aboard the boat had been well washed out of her system, so they could get going with out any troubles.

The rest of the tour group had already moved on, allowing safe passage for the trio to just go up and take the key. Like the others, they had a sinking feeling that this was too easy and that there was some kind of trap awaiting them the minute that they touched it, or attempted to remove it from the stone prison that it was being kept in.

"So, are we going to grab it or not? I mean, it is just there! we can take on whatever comes out of that stone if it does end up being a trap!" Jinx yelled at her friends, who nodded in agreement.

Ezra cast a small glance at his sister. "Yeah, lets do it," He shook his head slightly as he looked up, staring at his sister and at Ashoka, who was nodding as well.

Without any warning what so ever, Ashoka lifted up Jinx and put her on the stone, where the key was.

The nature goddess reached up further and grabbed the key, yanking it out, hard. She climbed down and jumped the rest of the way.

Behind her, she could hear rumbling as the stone started to break into pieces. Well, that is what they thought. Instead, the stone formed a new shape.

The new shape was large, purple and looked like a predator. It had webbed hands and feet, and purple strips all over.

"I am the protector of this stone, Protector Zeb! Who dares to disturb the key of Primus? Hand it over now, or face the consequences!" The giant being, Zeb, shouted at the trio.

Ashoka stepped forward, her true appearance, not the human guise that she had put on since they had arrived in the human realm, showing through her human guise.

"Dear Protector Zeb! Hear us out! We need this key to save the Star Wars! It is very important, a necromancer has began to take over our beloved land, and we must save it! I am Ashoka Tano, and this is Ezra Bridger and Jinx Bridger! Please, let us take this key and save our world, we beg of you!"

Ashoka looked up at Zeb, a pleading look in her eyes. If they couldn't get this key, then they would be lost. There was no point in getting one key, but not all of the others.

Zeb shook his head from side to side, as if he was weighing the pros and cons of giving them the Primus key.

"I shall give you the key. However, I have one condition, do you accept?" Zeb said, watching the Goddesses and God before him. He awaited their answer, needing to know what it was.

Ezra stepped forward after they finished talking between themselves. "Before we accept, we would like to know your condition, if you will," the male Bridger said.

Zeb let out a small chuckle before continuing. "I just wish to join you on your journey. I haven't been out of this stone in years, and with nothing to guard, what is the use of being a guardian? I would like some company, it has been so long since I got to have some proper company,"

Jinx nodded her head, smiling. She knew how he felt. "Yeah, you can join us! I know how you feel. You want to be alone, but you don't want to be lonely. Right?" the youngest Bridger told the Lasat standing in front of her, even though he was several metres taller then her.

Zeb nodded his head, pleased that she knew what it was like. The male Lasat held out his hand for the key. Once it was in his hand, his appearance started to bubble and change.

The once five meters tall Lasat with webbed feet and hands and purple fur all over had been replaced by a young man that was a little bit taller than Ashoka, he had pale skin and purple hair. His hands were a little longer than a normal humans.

"Alright then, lets go to where ever it is you are going next on your journey!" Zeb said, cheerfully as he swung up Ezra and put him on his shoulders.

Ashoka and Jinx giggled, and Ezra gave them a cocky smile from up on Zeb's shoulders.

"Well, next on our list is America, so I guess we are going there then! From what I do know about human transport, we could take this thing called a plane from the mainland of Scotland, which isn't to far away. I am pretty sure that we had to go to some place called Washington D.C or something, so we should head there. thankfully, from what I know, that is a large city, so we shouldn't have to much trouble getting there."

Ashoka sighed at her mini speech. Now all they need to do was find out how to sneak onto a plane, and get to Scotland.

Jinx smiled up at her, squeezing her hand gently to give the female some comfort. She was unhappy that her crush was unhappy, scared for what was going to happen.

"Ashoka, what ever happens, we will be together, and that is all that matters, okay?"

Ashoka nodded her head, smiling slightly more than she was before.

"Yeah, I do."

 **And that is another chapter done! I'm having a weekend where I update all my stories, and this story was the first on my list.**

 **I hope that this was a good chapter, I've never written Zeb before:)**


End file.
